


I am not alone

by TWDObsessive



Series: Rickyl Poetry [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's thoughts as he's in Negan's Cell, Emotional, Feels, Friendship, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Daryl's thoughts and determination as he is held prisoner by Negan and the Saviors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem to pass the time. Still working on other thangs but couldn't stop thinking of the images I've seen for tomorrow night's preview- 7 x 03 "Cell".

The sound of crickets in the night  
The air still and muggy  
A sliver of moon reaches earth  
And you are here with me

You hear my crickets  
breathe my air   
and move by the light of my moon  
I am not alone

The same sun reaches both of us  
when it's rays are full in a cloudless sky  
Rain dampens our skin  
from the same dark clouds

There are ways you touch me  
that you don’t even know  
A memory that makes me shiver  
A word you once whispered  
that I felt like fingers on my flesh  
I am not alone  
You are here with me.

Your tears are my tears   
I see them over and over  
Your guilt is my guilt  
The things we’ve done   
They are things we couldn't survive alone  
So you take half and I take half   
and we live  
and I am not alone.

I could easily let myself be broken  
Give up, give in and let go  
And I would have once when I was nothing  
But I’m something now  
I’m yours  
and you’re mine  
So I will breathe   
and I will listen  
and I will obey   
and I will love you  
Because I am not alone  
and neither are you  
And I will not leave you here without me.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry isn't for everyone, but sometimes I gotta write one to get it out of my system! LOL


End file.
